I Hate You
by AutumnJeremy
Summary: KyuSung, Insiden tabrakan yang membuat Kyuhyun playboy sekolah menemukan sang pujaan hati.
1. Chapter 1

'I Hate You'

Genre : School life (maybe?)

Disclaimer : Diadaptasi dari sebuah komik karya Asano Aya dengan judul yang sama ..

Happy Reading ~

Chapter 1

'Menyebalkan sekali!'  
'Kenapa harus dia ?'  
'Kenapa ponselku malah tertukar dengan ponselnya ?'

Yesung terus saja menggerutu, mengekspresikan kekesalannya dalam hati. Menjaga 'sopan santun' kepada namja yang duduk didepannya.

Kyuhyun. Lebih tepatnya Cho Kyuhyun. Tampan. Dengan rambut ikal. Perawakannya tinggi. Memiliki kulit putih pucat. Sepasang caramel cerah yang begitu mempesona. Bibir penuh yang amat menggoda. Anak tunggal seorang pengusaha kaya. Tak heran jika ia sangat populer disekolahnya.  
Dan menurut Yesung itu menjengkelkan. Ia akui semua aspek nyaris Kyuhyun gapai. Tapi selayaknya manusia, Cho Kyuhyun tidaklah sempurna.

Playboy. Bertingkah semaunya sendiri. Gemar melanggar peraturan ..

Jika mau dibahas lebih jauh, maka kau bisa menemukan seratus bahkan ribuan bad atitude-nya yang lain. Dan Yesung sangat membenci itu. Disekolahpun namja manis itu selalu menghindar. Tak ingin terlibat masalah dengan seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Berusaha menjauh kalau Kyuhyun berada dalam jarak pandangnya. Dan hari ini merupakan hari sialnya. Bertabrakan dengan seorang namja playboy ? ...

"Kau tidak mengintip isi ponselku kan ?" Matanya memicing tajam. Memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Entahlah. Tebak saja" Jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya. Namja tampan itu tersenyum samar. Ia tak menyangka hari ini ia mendapatkan keberuntungan yang menyenangkan. Ayolah tatapan tajam Yesung tak berarti baginya. Malah tatapan itu seperti ingin 'dimakan' dimata Kyuhyun ckckck.

"Waaahh .. Aku beruntung bertabrakan dengan namja semanis kau" Wajah tampan itu berbinar cerah. Ini lebih dari memenangkan level tertinggi dalam game favoritnya.

Namja manis itu mendengus mendengar seruan Kyuhyun.  
"Ish .. Dasar playboy!" Cibir Yesung.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan ponselku. Jadi aku permisi dulu. Anyeong!" Ucap Yesung kemudian seraya bangkit dari duduknya.

"Begitu saja ? Tidak bisakah kita ngobrol sedikit lagi ?" Tanya Kyuhyun penuh harap sedikit menunjukkan wajah pura-pura kecewanya. Memandang Yesung yang mulai melangkah, tak menghiraukan ucapannya.

"Ya sudahlah. Yang penting aku sudah dapat nomor ponselmu. Tadi aku pakai ponselmu untuk menghubungi ponselku" Kyuhyun tersenyum misterius. "Jadi nomormu masih ada diriwayat panggilan ponselku" Lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun makin melebarkan seringaiannya saat melihat Yesung berbalik.

BRAKH

Namja manis itu menggebrak meja cafetaria tepat didepan Kyuhyun.

"Cepat. Hapus. Sekarang. Juga" Yesung berseru dengan penuh penekanan di setiap kata-katanya. Ia sangat marah sekarang. Kesabarannya sudah diambang batas. Tak perduli kalau Kyuhyun adalah sunbaenya disekolah.

Kyuhyun tak menanggapi kemarahan Yesung. Ia malah bertopang dagu memandang namja manis didepannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ini menarik pikirnya.

"Kenapa tampangmu jadi menakutkan ?" Ujar Kyuhyun sedikit cemberut.

"Mungkin gara-gara ini kau diputuskan kibum, iya kan ?"

"Kenapa tampangmu jadi menakutkan ?" Ujar Kyuhyun kembali.

"Mungkin gara-gara ini kau diputuskan Kibum, iya kan ?" Lanjutnya dengan nada polos yang dibuat-buat.

Onyx sipit itu membulat kaget. "Ke-kenapa kau tahu soal dia ?"

"Kau sedang membaca pesan darinya, waktu ponselmu jatuhkan ?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang lebih ke pernyataan. Masih mempertahankan nada polos yang dibuat-buatnya.

"EH?!"

'Waktu itu aku memang sedang membaca pesannya tapi ..'

Yesung tersadar dari pikirannya. "Tapi itu bukan alasan, seharusnya kau tidak berbicara seperti tadi kan ?!" Bentak Yesung. Sekali lagi namja manis itu menggebrak meja dengan menahan emosi.

"Aku hanya mau bilang. Kau itu manis sekali. Sayang ... Kalau kau berwajah seram seperti tadi" Ucap Kyuhyun yang membuat Yesung terdiam. Wajah manis itu kini berubah datar.

SRET~

Yesung menarik kerah bagian depan seragam sekolah Kyuhyun kasar. Ia tatap namja didepannya dengan datar.

"Aku ini paling benci orang yang berlidah manis layaknya playboy. Seperti KAU INI" Yesung berujar dingin. Namja manis itu melepaskan tarikannya. Melenggang pergi meninggalkan cafetaria.

'Menyebalkan, sial sekali ..' Rutuk Yesung dalam hati.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu terdiam. Dengan tangan sedikit gemetar meraba bagian dadanya.

"Ada apa dengan jantungku ?"

~'I Hate You'~

Keesokan harinya ...

"Kyuhyun sunbae. Tumben sekali main ke kelas kami"

"Aku sedang mencari seseorang ..."

Suara ribut-ribut terdengar disekitarnya, membuat Yesung mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunduk. Ia sedikit kaget bercampur takut begitu menemukan sinamja playboy berdiri diambang pintu kelasnya. Dan lagi-lagi banyak siswa bodoh -menurut Yesung- yang mengerubunginya.

'Jangan-jangan dia kemari untuk membalas kelakuanku yang kemarin' Gumam Yesung

'OMO~ eotteokhe ? Dia tak boleh melihatku' Yesung bergerak gelisah dikursinya. Memalingkan wajah hingga menghadap jendela.

"Ki ..."

GRATAK

Drap drap drap  
SRET~

Ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong kala merasakan tarikan dilengan kemeja seragamnya.

"Hei! Kau ini YA. Tadi kau mau memanggil siapa hah ?!. Ayo jawab!" Yesung menarik Kyuhyun sedikit lebih jauh dari pintu kelas. Tak perduli dengan tatapan membunuh dari semua siswa yang tadi mengerubungi Kyuhyun.

"Tentang mantanmu itu ?!" Bisik Kyuhyun. "Kau tidak mau cerita sih .." Lanjutnya sedikit cemberut dengan tampang tak berdosanya.

"HAH ?! Kenapa aku harus cerita padamu ?!" Bentak Yesung dengan suara pelan (?).

"Ya sudah. Aku cari tahu sendiri" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada santainya.

"Namja yang memakai kacamata. Yang didekat jendela itu"

Gumaman Yesung yang cukup keras di pendengaran Kyuhyun, menghentikan langkah namja tampan itu yang sudah berada diambang pintu kelas kembali.  
"Tipe namja yang tenang, ya ? Aku paling tidak suka tipe namja yang seperti itu" Ucap Kyuhyun sembari memandang intens Kibum.

"Memang apa hubungannya denganmu ?" Yesung memutar bola matanya jengah. Namja playboy ini memang menyebalkan pikirnya.

"Apa urusannya denganmu eoh ?!" Yesung berujar malas.

"Kalau mau ... Aku bisa membantumu"

"Membantu ?" Yesung bertanya dengan raut bingung yang amat menggemaskan dimata Kyuhyun. Tak menyadari seringai kecil diwajah Kyuhyun.

"Tahu tidak ?" Kyuhyun berbalik menghadap Yesung, "Namja itu punya sifat posesif bahkan pada mantan namjachingunya sekalipun"

"Yak! Apa maksudmu ? Aku juga namja!" Bentak Yesung tak terima.

"Tidak bagiku" gumam Kyuhyun lirih.

"Hah ?!"

"Apalagi ... Kalau yang diputuskannya dulu punya namjachingu. Dia pasti kesal setengah mati" Kyuhyun melanjutkan ucapannya tak memperdulikan kebingungan Yesung.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih ?!"

Dengan santainya Kyuhyun merangkul namja manis disampingnya.

"Apa-apaan sih tanganmu?! Lepaskan!" Yesung berontak mencoba melepaskan rangkulan Kyuhyun dipundaknya.

"Sudahlah lihat saja. Mantan namjachingumu itu kelihatan cemburu sekali, kan?"

Yesung menghentikan rontaannya. Onyxnya mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun yang menatap Kibum.

'EH? Jinjja .. Tadi dia melihatku ..' Yesung bergumam dalam hati. Ya tadi ia melihat Kibum sedikit melengos kearahnya. Apa ... ?

"Tuh kan?" Suara Kyuhyun kembali mengalihkan Yesung dari pikirannya.

'Dia ini ...'

"Ke-kenapa kau mau membantuku ? Pasti kau punya maksud tertentu" Yesung kembali berontak, kini ia berhasil melepaskan rangkulan Kyuhyun.

"Karena menarik!" Ujar Kyuhyun singkat dengan ekspresi menyebalkan diwajahnya.

'Dia ini .. Playboy! Playboy dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki' Geram Yesung dalam hati, 'Tapi .. Apa yang dikatakannya tadi ada benarnya juga ..'

"Ka-kalau mau membantuku .. Akan kuijinkan deh .." Ujar Yesung sedikit melengos.

"Sebagai balasannya, nanti aku minta sebuah ciuman, ya?"

"YAK?!"

~'I Hate You'~

"Oh .. Menurutmu .. Kenapa dia memutuskan hubungan begitu saja, padahal kalian baru pacaran dua bulan?"

Kini Keduanya tengah berada diatap sekolah. Yesung membawa Kyuhyun alias menyeret namja playboy itu ke atap sekolah karena tidak tahan atas tatapan aneh semua teman sekolahnya. Yah tentu saja alasan utamanya agar ia lebih leluasa bercerita. Yesung merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri kenapa ia bisa begitu saja percaya pada namja playboy seperti Kyuhyun. Padahal ia setiap hari berusaha menghindar saat bertemu pandang dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi kali ini kenapa ia begitu saja menerima bantuan Kyuhyun. Sebegitu putus asakah ia diputuskan Kibum ? Atau ada hal yang lain ? ...

"Karena aku ga manis" ucap Yesung, "Dia sama sekali tidak pernah bilang menyukai ku" Tanpa sadar namja manis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya hingga wajah manis itu terlihat makin imut.

"SERIUS?! GAWAT! Aku sudah bilang, kan ?" Kyuhyun lebih memilih menunjukkan wajah kagetnya, bisa gawatkan kalau ia menunjukkan wajah aslinya. Oh wajah didepannya ini benar-benar menggodanya ..

"Kau bikin kaget saja!"

"Begitu ya ..", Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan, tak kuat kalau harus terus memandang wajah Yesung, "Dari ceritamu tadi .. Kurasa kalian bukan tipe orang yang suka berterus terang" Caramel Kyuhyun kini menerawang keatas, memandang awan putih.

'Tak kusangka dia bisa diajak bicara serius begini ..' inner Yesung 'Mungkin perkiraanku tentang dia selama ini salah' Lanjutnya masih dalam hati.

Hingga ..

"Kalau aku jadi dia, kau pasti sudah kucium" Kyuhyun menyeringai jahil kearah Yesung, "Tindakan lebih cepat dari pada perkataan kan?" Lanjutnya dengan nada santai.

'Kutarik kembali kata-kataku tadi!' Yesung menahan emosi, 'Dia ini ..'

"Kalau aku bisa, buat apa aku minta tolong padamu, hah?! Jangan samakan dia dengan playboy sepertimu!" Bentak Yesung membuat Kyuhyun menutup telinganya. Hei ia masih ingin bisa mendengar ..

"Kalau begitu hanya ada satu cara ... Taktik membuat dia cemburu!"

"Cemburu?"

Alis Yesung terangkat sebelah 'Taktiknya biasa sekali ..'

~'I Hate You'~

"Hei .. Coba lihat itu!"

"Siapa namja itu ?"

"Anak kelas satu?"

Suara bisik-bisik siswa yang persis seperti dengungan itu terus terdengar sepanjang koridor. Bagaimana tidak heboh, kalau sosok idola tampan sekolah mereka kini tengah berjalan dengan merangkul mesra seorang namja manis. Fans-fans bodoh -menurut Yesung- kini tengah patah hati melihat idola mereka Cho Kyuhyun sudah mempunyai namjachingu.

"Ayo senyum chagi~" Kyuhyun tersenyum yang menurut Yesung sangat menyebalkan. Apalagi tangan namja playboy itu kini sudah tak lagi sungkan untuk merangkul pundaknya didepan semua siswa disekolahnya. Kalau ia tak ingat ini demi hubungannya dengan Kibum, rasanya Yesung ingin membunuh Cho playboy itu sekarang juga.

'Langkah pertama .. Didepanku kau harus selalu tersenyum dan terlihat gembira'

"Mana bisa senyum kalau sedang tidak bahagia?! Singkirkan tanganmu!" Namja manis itu menggeram pelan berusaha menghempaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkar dileher seenaknya.

"Jangan malu-malu .." Ouh great! Sekarang tangan itu malah berpindah ke puncak kepalanya.

"Siapa yang malu!"

Sepasang mata Kibum terus saja memandang pasangan yang menghebohkan satu sekolah itu dalam diam. Pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

..  
..

"Sungie-ah, tadi pagi itu kenapa sih? Kalian serius berpacaran ?" Yesung tak menjawab, ia memilih fokus menatap ponselnya mengabaikan Hyukjae sahabatnya. Sesekali jarinya mengetik terlihat mengirim sesuatu.

"Ayolah, jangan menulis pesan terus, cerita donk!"

'Langkah kedua .. Didepan mantan namjachingumu, selalu terlihat mengirim pesan atau menelpon'

"Ah! Kau mengirim pesan untuk Kyunyun sunbae ya?! Iya kan?" Seruan Hyukjae mampu membuat Kibum mengalihkan pandangan dari bukunya. Air mukanya terlihat sedikit berubah.

"Rahasia" Hyukjae mendengus kesal

To : Namja playboy

~Kau yakin ini akan berhasil?"~

Hanya beberapa detik, ponselnya berbunyi. Sebuah balasan.

From : Namja Playboy

 _kiki emotikon_ Tenang saja _kiss emotikon_ Dia pasti penasaran kau menulis pesan dengan siapa ^^ ..

'Wah .. Tulisan pesannya meriah sekali, aku jadi semakin ragu ..' Yesung menghela nafas pasrah.

~'I Hate You'~

"Hei! Coba lihat rambut kalian!"

Suara teriakan dibawah tangga menghentikan langkah Yesung. Namja manis itu menunduk melihat kebawah. Diujung anak tangga terlihat guru kedisiplinan sekolahnya Jang seonsaengnim tengah memarahi dua orang siswa.

"Jangan seperti namja gampangan begitu. Potong pendek saja seperti ini" Jang seonsaengnim memperlihatkan rambut pendeknya.

"Mana ada yeoja yang suka dengan potongan rambut seperti seonsaengnim?" Ujar Kyuhyun yang datang tiba-tiba. Dengan santainya ia menepuk pundak gurunya.

"Yak Kyuhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!" Protes Jang seonsaengnim saat Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Sudahlah. Serahkan saja padaku" Ujar Kyuhyun yang masih asyik dengan kegiatannya.

"Kalau begini pasti banyak yeoja yang suka dengan seonsaengnim" Kyuhyun tersenyum bangga setelah memodifikasi rambut guru muda itu.

"Banyak yeoja yang suka padaku?" Jang seosaengnim meraba rambut hasil perbuatan Kyuhyun. Rambutnya ditarik keatas oleh namja tampan itu.

"Terima kasih ya" Lanjutnya mengacungkan satu jempolnya pada Kyuhyun. Guru muda itu melenggang pergi dengan wajah berseri.

"Gomawo Kyuhyun-ah. Hebat sekali kau bisa menghadapi si Jang itu" Donghae tersenyum merangkul Kyuhyun sahabatnya.

"Gampang menghadapi guru seperti dia kalau sudah tahu caranya"

"Beritahu caranya!"

Yesung bersidekap pada pegangan tangga memandang Kyuhyun yang belum menyadari keberadaannya.

'Kelihatannya dia bukan orang yang jahat. Buktinya dia baik dengan orang lain'

Onyxnya memandang dalam,'Kurasa kesimpulanku tidak salah'

Yesung kembali memandang Kyuhyun sekilas sebelum menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai atas. Tak menyadari seringai kecil seseorang yang memandang punggungnya.

To be continued~

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

_Previous chapter,_

 _Onyxnya memandang dalam,'Kurasa kesimpulanku tidak salah'_

 _Yesung kembali memandang Kyuhyun sekilas sebelum menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai atas. Tak menyadari seringai kecil seseorang yang memandang punggungnya._

 _Chapter 2_

"Jadi ? Bagaimana perkembanganmu dengan dia ?" Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding koridor.

Yesung menghela nafas. "Nggak ada. Sama sekali tidak ada perkembangan apapun" Bibir mungilnya sedikit mengerucut.

"Memangnya .. Kau yakin rencanamu bisa berhasil ?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya saat Yesung menoleh.

SRET~

Onyx sipit itu membulat. Saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba ditarik masuk dalam rengkuhan Kyuhyun.

"Hei! Kau kenapa sih .." Yesung mencoba berontak.

"Ssstt dia sedang melihat kemari. Kau diam saja" Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya saat Kibum melewati mereka.

'Aku harus diam ? Tapi kan ini sudah keterlaluan' Hatinya terus menggerutu tapi ia Yesung membiarkan Kyuhyun memeluknya.

 **DEG**

'Harum mint'

'Lehernya jenjang'

'Seharusnya aku membenci orang ini .. Tapi kenapa sekarang aku malah berdebar. Eotteokhe ?'

Namja manis itu memejamkan onyxnya erat.  
Yesung tak mengerti kenapa jantungnya malah berdebar keras dalam rengkuhan namja playboy ini. Kenapa ia jadi bimbang dengan perasaannya sekarang?

"Yesung-ie ? Dia sudah lewat loh" Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya ke atas. Sedangkan namja manis itu tetap bertahan dalam posisinya. Tangan mungilnya masih berada didada Kyuhyun.

"Eh?"

"Kenapa? Masih ingin ku peluk?" Kyuhyun menyeringai. Kembali melingkarkan tangannya memeluk Yesung.

Yesung mendongak melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang berada sangat dekat didepan wajahnya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah. Seringai Kyuhyun makin lebar.

Yesung tersadar. Ia melepas paksa pelukan Kyuhyun. Dan dengan sekuat tenaga menginjak Kaki kanan namja playboy itu.

Bugh~

"AWW.. YAK!"

~'I Hate You'~

"Kau tahu kenapa kami memanggilmu kemari, kan?"

Alis Yesung terangkat. Heran dengan yeoja-yeoja didepannya. Tiba-tiba dipanggil ke taman belakang sekolah.

 _'Mereka ini kan .. Para sunbae yang biasanya bergerombol disekitar Kyuhyun'_

Yesung mengusap tengkuknya. "Rasanya aku tahu. Tapi ini hanya salah paham"

"Hah?! Jangan pura-pura" Yeoja dengan name tag Victoria berteriak penuh amarah.

"Kau jangan mengikuti uri Kyuhyun-ie terus, ya!" Lanjut yeoja dengan name tag Yoona.

"Hei .. Kami akan membantumu mendinginkan kepala dengan ini. Mau kan?"

"Iya! Itu ide bagus Luna" Yoona berseru melihat sahabatnya mengacungkan sebotol penuh air mineral.

 _'Gawat .. Mereka sudah menyiapkan yang seperti ini. Ah .. Merepotkan. Ide bagus apanya?!'_

 **Byuuurr**

Air mineral itu sukses membuat tubuh Yesung basah kuyup.

"Rasakan!"

"Tepat sekali!"

"Sudah ngerti, kan? Kau tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan uri Kyuhyun lagi!" Tiga yeoja itu melenggang pergi.

"Kuberi tahu, ya .. Dia duluan yang mendekatiku" Teriak Yesung. Nafasnya terengah menahan emosi. Ia tak perduli kalau yang sekarang dihadapannya adalah seorang yeoja.

"Eh?" Tiga yeoja itu berbalik kembali.

Namja manis itu meraih selang yang biasa untuk menyiram tanaman.

"Kyaa!"

"Hei! Aduh dingin!"

"Justru kalian, yang perlu mendinginkan kepala!" Ujar Yesung setelah berhasil membuat tiga Yeoja itu basah sepertinya. Mungkin lebih parah.

Namja manis itu mendongak keatas. Melihat Kyuhyun tertawa dijendela lantai dua.

"Ke-kenapa malah tertawa?!"

'Yesung-ah, aku sudah yakin kau tidak akan kalah dengan mereka'

"Hah?! Ini semua gara-gara kau tahu! Cepat turun!" Teriak namja manis itu terus menggema.

..  
..

"Kyuhyun! Coba lihat. Kami jadi basah kuyup seperti ini" Yoona bersuara dengan manja. Setelah Kyuhyun menghampiri mereka.

"Rambutku jadi berantakan. Dia jahat sekali" Ujar Victoria tak kalah manja.

"Aku sih lebih suka begini" Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat tiga yeoja itu terdiam.

"Basah kuyup seperti ini, kalian lebih menarik" Telunjuk Kyuhyun menelusuri belahan dada Victoria dari luar kemeja. Membuat yeoja itu bersemu merah.

 _'Aku malah dihiraukannya, tak masalah sih ..'_ Gerutuan Yesung terhenti merasakan seseorang menyampirkan blazer dibahunya, ia menatap Kyuhyun yang membenarkan letak blazer yang kini berpindah ketubuh mungilnya.

"Pakai ini" Kyuhyun sebenarnya ingin tertawa melihat blazernya terlihat kebesaran ditubuh Yesung. Mungil, menggemaskan batinnya.

"Eh ?" Namja manis itu masih menatap tak mengerti kearah Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa ? Kau pasti akan marah besar, kalau sampai sakit gara-gara aku, kan?"

"Hah?! Apa maksudmu ?!" Dahi Yesung berkerut tak suka melihat Kyuhyun malah tertawa lepas, "Dan apa yang kau tertawakan ?" Lanjutnya dengan nada ketus.

"Go-gomawo" Ujar Yesung kembali dengan gugup.

"Eh?" Tawa Kyuhyun terhenti. Kini ia yang menatap Yesung tak mengerti.

Melihat Kyuhyun terdiam, Yesung melanjutkan ucapannya, "Kau bilang seperti tadi. Untuk menolongku, kan ?" - _Tersenyum manis_ \- , "Makanya aku bilang terima kasih"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Namja tampan itu membeku, melihat Yesung tersenyum begitu manis. Untuk pertama kalinya Yesung tersenyum tulus padanya. Namja tampan itu masih diam seakan otaknya berhenti bekerja. Bahkan ia tidak sadar saat Yoona dan Victoria mengapit lengannya.

"Kyuhyun, ayo kita kembali ke kelas" Yoona sedikit mendorong tubuh Yesung.

"Oh O-oke" Kyuhyun sadar dari acara terpesonanya. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya diseret para yeoja.

Yesung memandang punggung Kyuhyun yang memasuki gedung sekolah. Menghela nafas, membenarkan sedikit blazer Kyuhyun yang tersampir dibahunya.

 _'Sebenarnya. Tadi itu tidak jelas apa dia benar-benar menolongku atau apa. Tapi, memang seperti itulah dia'_ Tersenyum sebelum berbalik menuju loker berniat mengganti bajunya. Tak mungkin kan ia memakai terus baju yang basah.  
.

.  
"Kyu, kau kenapa ?" Victoria menautkan alisnya heran melihat Kyuhyun sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Eh?"

"Wajahmu memerah Kyu, apa kau sakit ?"

Ucapan Victoria membuat Kyuhyun mengutuk dirinya. _'Sial. Apa yang terjadi padaku ? Hanya karena melihat Yesung tersenyum, wajahku sampai memerah. Konyol'_ pikir Kyuhyun.

..

..

Yesung, namja manis itu kini berjalan dikoridor sekolahnya. Setelah mengganti bajunya yang basah ia berniat langsung memasuki kelasnya. Waktu istirahat memang masih panjang tapi ia tak berniat untuk sekedar mengisi perutnya. Ia masih kesal dengan ketiga yeoja centil yang menyiramnya.  
Matanya melihat Kyuhyun didekat papan mading dengan 'kegiatan' yang seperti biasa.

~Kyuhyun sunbae kau mau kencan denganku ?~

~Kyuhyun sunbae kencan denganku saja~

 _'Lagi-lagi dia kelilingi banyak yeoja, hebat sekali dia'_ Batin Yesung kagum

Kyuhyun melihat Yesung dengan ekor matanya, tapi ia tak berniat menyapa Yesung. Dan kembali sibuk melayani hoobae-hoobaenya.

Yesung mengernyit heran saat melewati Kyuhyun, _'eh ada apa dengannya ?' Yesung berbelok diujung koridor, ' Tadi dia melihatku kan ? Aku diacuhkan?! Padahal biasanya dia menempel padaku terus'_

Yesung cemberut, "aish ada apa denganku?! Kenapa aku jadi sedih seperti ini. Bukan, pasti ini bukan gara-gara dia!"

"Yesung-ie" Panggilan itu membuat Yesung menghentikan aksinya mengacak-acak rambut. Yesung berbalik menatap si pemanggil.

"Eh?" Mata sipit itu membulat lucu.

"Ki-kibumie... " Yesung memandang dengan wajah terkejut. Sudah lama Kibum tidak menyapanya. "A-ada apa?" Lanjutnya.

Kibum terlihat gugup, ia seakan ragu untuk mengatakannya, "Apa sekarang kau... berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun sunbae?"

"Eoh?!"

:: 규성 ::

"Yesungie, kenapa berdiri disana?"

Kyuhyun terkejut saat menemukan Yesung berdiri dibagian loker kelas tiga. Apa yang membuat namja manis itu berada disana.

Yesung menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya, kentara sekali kalau ia terlihat gugup.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan," ujar Yesung. "Lain kali kau jangan mengacuhkanku, tadi siang itu terlihat jelas sekali." Lanjutnya.

 _'Jadi dia menyadarinya'_ Kyuhyun tersenyum, entah kenapa ia merasa senang.

:

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Kini keduanya terlihat berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah, berjalan berdampingan menuju halte bus diseberang sekolah mereka.

"Apa Kibum sudah menyatakan cintanya padamu?" Tanya kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Yesung sedikit tersentak, "Ne, majayo"

"Oh, begitu ya?" Ucap kyuhyun sedikit dingin. Tiba-tiba suasana hatinya menjadi buruk.

"Tapi... aku belum menjawabnya" Onyx sipit itu melirik kyuhyun, seakan menanti reaksi apa yang akan ditunjukkan oleh namja tampan tersebut.

"Eh? Waeyo?"

"Masih tanya kenapa? Kan sudah jelas" Yesung menjawab sedikit ketus.

"Tapi kalian sudah balikan lagi, kan?"

"Eh?"

"Baguslah kalau begitu, ini semua berkat bantuanku. Taktik cemburu itu ternyata berhasil,"

"Benar juga, ini semua berkat bantuan sunbae" Yesung terlihat kesal, bahkan ia tiba-tiba formal pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menarik sudut bibirnya, senyuman miris.

"Beda dengan sunbae. Kibumie itu orang yang serius. Dia baik dan tidak playboy." Entah kenapa Yesung merasa sedih sekaligus jengkel dihatinya.

"Sudah sampai disini saja, terima kasih banyak atas bantuan sunbae." Lanjutnya dengan nada yang amat dingin.

Sebelum kaki mungilnya melangkah, Yesung merasakan tarikan erat pada pergelangan tangan kecilnya.

"W-wae?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang, tangan kanannya terangkat mengusap wajahnya begitu kasar. Pertama kalinya ia merasa gugup seperti ini.

"Aku tidak pernah lebih dulu menyukai seseorang, jadi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Tapi yang jelas, aku tidak ingin melepasmu". Caramel Kyuhyun memandang dalam onyx sipit Yesung. Jemari panjangnya membelai pipi chubby itu dengan gerakan lembut.

Yesung tersenyum tipis, kenapa Kyuhyun terlihat sangat polos. Dimana julukan playboy yang selalu disandangnya. "Hei, mau kuberitahu apa yang harus kau lakukan dalam situasi seperti itu?"

 _ **CUP**_

Caramel Kyuhyun membulat saat merasakan bibir Yesung mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut. Ia merasa jantungnya akan meledak saat ini juga.

"Kau pernah bilang, kan? Tindakan lebih cepat dari perkataan!" Pipi chubby itu bersemu merah membuat Kyuhyun tidak tahan dengan pemandangan gemas didepannya.

Tangan besarnya menarik pinggang Yesung begitu dekat, sedangkan tangan lainnya mengacak rambut Yesung dengan sayang. "Kau manis sekali".

Sedangkan si empu yang punya rambut merasa pipinya semakin panas. Jantungnya bahkan bisa ia rasakan berdetak begitu keras.

Sedetik kemudian Yesung mendengus sebal, "Beritahu mantan pacarmu sana, kalau kau menyukaiku. Palli!"

Yesung mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya mendengar godaan Kyuhyun. Tak tahan dengan rajukan Yesung, Kyuhyun menelan ludah kasar. Aish ia sudah tak tahan.

Kyuhyun menarik Yesung kembali kesekolah, membawanya bersandar dipohon besar dibelakang sekolah.

"Kyummpphh".

Tubuh mungil itu tersentak, saat kyuhyun menghisap bibirnya begitu keras. Yesung membiarkan Kyuhyun memagut bibirnya. Namja tampan itu tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan saat Yesung membuka mulut mungilnya, sangat manis. Memasukan lidahnya kedalam goa kenikmatan itu, menjilat organ-organ didalam mulut namja yang kini sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun semakin memperpendek jaraknya dengan Yesung. Tangannya berada dibelakang kepala Yesung untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Sedangkan kedua tangan mungil Yesung semakin erat meremas bagian dada kemeja sekolah Kyuhyun.

Perlahan, kedua pasang mata itu terpejam. Lidah Yesung yang pasif mulai bergerak, mencoba mengimbangi permainan lidah Kyuhyun. "Mhmpp.. mmmhhnn.. "

Tak menyadari ada sepasang mata dengan binar jahil tengah mengintip kegiatan mereka.

"Hae, kau sedang merekam apa?" Donghae tersentak, dengan terburu-buru menarik Eunhyuk untuk pulang.

"Bukan apa-apa". Donghae tersenyum tipis, yah bisa dibilang sedikit evilsmirk. _'Khukhukhu lumayan untuk bahan ancaman Cho playboy itu_ , batinnya kejam.

FIN

 **Okeh ini ending yang memaksa menurutku haha it's ok lah.**

 **Review?**


End file.
